


The Avengers Actually Acknowledge Bruce's Problems

by catsandpuns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandpuns/pseuds/catsandpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when the avengers actually acknowledge that things have always been hard for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first Avengers fic, so I hope you guys like it. This has mentions of suicide, depression, and self-harm, so if any of that is triggering for you, PLEASE don't read it!!

The Avengers knew that Bruce hadn't had an easy life, but they didn't know that things were still hard. They also hadn't known the full extent of the numerous bad events that occurred in his life.

Bruce never felt upset that they didn't notice. It's not like he ever talked about it too much, so the only thing they knew about was Bruce's past suicide attempt. What they didn't know about was the abusive father, the dead mother, the second suicide attempt, the third suicide attempt, the fourth, the thin scars - some years old, some recent - marking his upper arms, legs, and abdomen... the list went on and on.

The first time someone noticed was when Bruce and Tony were working in the lab together. They had formed a friendship after the Chitauri incident, spending a lot of time working in the lab, making Bucky a new arm, and helping Steve work a smartphone. 

Friendship, Bruce had thought when they first started working together. That's it. You can't afford to get close to people again. Besides, he has a girlfriend. Getting a stupid little crush isn't going to change that.

But then Tony and Pepper had broken up, and Bruce felt guilty for feeling a little bit happy about it. Not that Tony seemed too devastated. The first few weeks had been hard, but he seemed back to his normal sarcastic self within two months.

But today something was off with Tony. He seemed more distant than usual, staring off into space more than usual and not focusing on his work with the same excitement as usual. 

After watching Tony almost drop a beaker for the third time in one hour, Bruce figured he needed to say something.

"Uh, Tony?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, rummaging in the drawers for a new beaker.

"Is, uh... is everything okay? You've seemed kind of distracted," Bruce said, trying not to sound too worried.

Tony froze for a moment, before sitting back down next to Bruce. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, looking like he was trying to decide what to say. "I was just thinking," he said eventually, running a hand through his hair again. "About when you first came here."

Bruce nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"And you mentioned that you tried to kill yourself," Tony continued. "So I just wanted you to know that if you ever get low again... you can come talk to me. Or any of us."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Okay. Yeah. Thanks," he said. He winced inwardly at how awkward he sounded, because he really did mean it. It had been a long time since someone had shown concern for him like that.

Tony nodded, looking slightly relieved. "Okay. Good. Now maybe if we add more vibranium...."

Bruce smiled slightly, not really focusing on the rest of Tony's suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

The next person who noticed was Natasha.  Her and Bruce had both eventually gotten over the fact that the Hulk had tried to kill her, which made things a lot less awkward at Avengers meetings.

Natasha noticed when Tony had decided to throw a mini Avengers - plus Sam and Bucky - exclusive pool party.

Bruce sat on a pool chair, watching the everyone swim and splash each other.  Even Bucky had decided to join them after some pleading from Steve and assurance from Tony that the new arm was waterproof.

Bruce suppressed a laugh at Bucky standing motionless in the middle of the pool, brow furrowed and arms crossed, looking like he was about to murder someone.

He was so focused on Bucky’s grumpiness that he hadn’t noticed Natasha walk over and sit down next to him.  

She was wearing a bikini, exposing a few bullet scars here and there.  She didn’t really seem to care all that much.

“Don’t you want to go in the water?” she asked.  “It’s fun.”

He shrugged nonchalantly.  “I don’t really like water,” he said.  He tried his best to sound casual, but he knew that she would be able to tell he was lying.

Sure enough, she raised her eyebrows and stood up.  “Come on, we’re going inside for a minute,” she said, walking towards the building.

Oh shit, he thought.  I pissed off Natasha.  I’m dead.

He followed her reluctantly into the building.  She stopped in the kitchen, crossing her arms.  

“You’re an awful liar,” she said.

He laughed awkwardly.  “Yeah.  I know.”

She raised her eyebrows again.  “Why?”

He gestured helplessly.  “It’s just… swimsuits.”

“Swimsuits are a general requirement for swimming,” she said, but now sounded teasing.  Bruce relaxed slightly.  “Why won’t you wear one?”

“It’s just… you know.  Scars.”  He shrugged, trying to sound casual again.  “You know.”

“We’ve all got scars Bruce,” she said.  “They’re not exactly unheard of here.”

He nodded quickly.  “Yeah.  You’re right.  Maybe I’ll go next time.  I’m just going to go to the lab now, so -”  He started to walk away while he said that, but was cut off when Natasha grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Bruce,” she said, using her Give-Me-Answers-Now voice.

He turned around to face her slowly and sighed.  “Fine.  But just… don’t mention it to anyone, okay?”

She nodded, and he slowly pulled up one of the sleeves of his shirt as far up as it would go - between his elbow and shoulder.

He noticed Natasha stiffen when she saw the scars.  “Bruce,” she said again, this time sounding upset and worried.  “Some of these are recent.”

He nodded, and pulled the sleeve back down.  He focused on his shoelaces instead of Natasha, so was surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug.  He froze for a moment, not used to being hugged by another person.  He wondered how long had it actually been.  Probably since before the accident.

They stayed like that for a while, Natasha burying her head in his shoulder and squeezing his ribs so hard he was actually getting light-heading.

“I’m sorry Bruce,” she said quietly, finally letting go.  “We - I - should have noticed something was wrong.”

He felt a twinge of guilt.  “It’s not your fault,” he muttered, looking down at his shoes again.”  
She shook her head solemnly.  “Just - please just come to me next time.  Or any of us.  We care about you Bruce.”

He nodded, and she hugged him again, gentler this time, before disappearing to another room of the house.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is short. Things have been busy lately. Please let me know what you think of this so far in the comments or at my tumblr (feminismandbadpuns).  
> Hope you enjoy!

The third person found out during another party. 

Tony had decided to throw another impromptu mini-party, this one involving lots of alcohol instead of a pool.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, dancing and drinking and talking and kissing in corners of the room. The only people actually making out were Steve and Bucky, probably because they figured out nobody would notice in their various states of inebriation.

Bruce and Clint, who were sitting in another corner chatting, did notice.

“It's about time they got together," Clint said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, they have been giving each other looks since Bucky came back," Bruce said, also laughing. "They’ve probably been dating a while. Tony owes me twenty bucks now. 

He said nothing would actually happen during this party since neither of them can get drunk."

Clint laughed again and pulled out his phone. "Better get a picture so you have evidence for Tony." He snapped a picture and put the phone back in his pocket. "Oh - look, they're actually leaving. Going to be a fun night for them."

After a few minutes of chuckling about the antics about the two ninety-something-year-olds, there was a minute of silence.

“So why don’t you drink at all?” Clint asked. “I think you’ve ruined Tony’s master plan for getting you into bed with him.”

Bruce choked on the lemonade he was drinking.

“But if you guys do get together, make sure it’s within three weeks,” Clint said seriously. “What? I make bets too,” he said in response to the look Bruce gave him. “I’m   
not losing to Natasha. But anyway - so why don’t you drink at all?”

Bruce shrugged. “Brings up bad memories.” He decided to just give the short version for today.

Clint was silent for a moment, before asking another question. “Was it your mom or your dad?”

Bruce didn’t even feel all that surprised that Clint had figured it out. He was smart.

“Dad,” he said.

Clint nodded. “Same here,” he said. “Led to him and my mom dying in a car crash. That’s why I joined the circus.” After another moment of silence, he asked something else. “What happened to your mom?”

Bruce could feel his heart pounding. “She tried to leave with me when I was little. My dad slammed her head against the pavement.” He decided not to elaborate more.

Clint didn’t ask him to.


End file.
